Conventionally, as a uniaxial eccentric screw pump, there has been known a uniaxial eccentric screw pump which includes: a male-threaded rotor which is directly connected to an output shaft; and a stator which is rotatably supported in the inside of a housing by means of a bearing, has a rotational axis arranged eccentrically from a rotational axis of the rotor, and has female-threaded inner surface (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-17660, for example).
However, in the above-mentioned conventional uniaxial eccentric screw pump, the housing is configured such that a suction portion and a discharge portion are fastened to both end portions of a body portion of the housing by bolts respectively. The stator housed in the inside of the housing is a resin-made non-durable part and hence, it is necessary to periodically exchange the stator. In this case, an operation of dismounting the suction portion and the discharge portion from the body portion by loosening the bolts, and mounting the suction portion and the discharge portion on the body portion thereafter is bothersome and cumbersome.